A Brighter Future
by powerseeker35
Summary: A rogue caught a glimps into the future: Simba will be killed by Kovu and take Scar's place in the Pridelands. Can he change the future and prevent its course to a dark era?
1. Chapter 1

**This is meant to be a oneshot, based on TLK: Simba's Pride. Please tell me if you like it enough for it to be a continuous story. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Outside the Pridelands, a lone adult lion was walking through the grass lands. His name was Kutafuta. His fur was of different shades of greys. His mane was black as dusk and very messy, not having it groomed. His eyes were glowing purple that could pierce through the soul's of a living creature. His left eye had a scar that ran down from the bottom of his eye to his cheek.

Kutafuta, or Kuta for short, have always been an odd fellow among the lands. No one ever knew of who he was or where he came from, no pride in which he speaks of, anything. He does, however, have a specific gift: The gift to see the future. Kuta never knew why he had this gift, but it must have been the Great Kings of the Past that have given this to him.

Mere days ago, the Great Kings of the Past have given him a horrible vision that has yet to come. The Lion King, Simba, was to be murdered by one of Scar's heir, Kovu. From there, he could see the pain and torture of the said heir as a cub, being trained by his adoptive mother, Zira. He became horrified by this. Zira was feeding the young cub hatred and anger towards the king, and thus the cub would kill the royal family and become the future king, spreading darkness across the land. A task has been given. Thus, he traveled onwards.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Zira entered her homeland, the Outlands, carrying little Kovu in her mouth. She walked towards her two childrens: A teenage boy name Nuka and a young girl name Vitani. Zira was greeted by her son, though she passed by him. She put Kovu down and Vitani greeted him. _

_"Hey, Kovu. You wanna...Fight?" Vitani sneered, which Kovu did the same. _

_Zira turned to her oldest child, Nuka, with anger in her eyes. "You were suppose to be watching him!" _

_Kovu saw Nuka being yelled, so he went to defended him. "Its not his fault. I went off on my own." _

_Zira turned on kovu, making him back up. "What were you doing?"_

_**"**__N-nothing!" _

_**"**__Who has made us Outsiders?"_

_"Simba!"_

_"Who killed Scar?" _

_**"**__Simba!" _

_**"**__And what have I told you about them?"_

_Kovu was on his back, scared for his life. "Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-"_

_**"**__Friends?" Zira questioned discustingly. "You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Simba would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" _

_Suddenly, she began to ponder on that though. A gleam of hope appeared in her eye. "...What an idea!" _

_She pulled the cub into what looked like a hug, before she petted him with her claws unsheathed, hurting him in the proccess. _

_"You brilliant child. I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful.__" _

_Nuka was sick hearing that, but Zira glared at him, sneering at the same , he picked up Kovu and carried him into the cave. Zira walked inside and set him in a hollow pedistal._

_Zira smiled. "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"_

_Kovu looked at her mother with worry eyes. "But I don't want-" _

_"Hush!" Zira snarled before changing into a gentle voice. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted._

_Zira began to sing a lulluby to get the young cub to sleep. All the Lioness appeared inside the cave, surrounding the boy. As Zira finished her song, Kovu looked up one last time at her. _

_"Good night..." _

_"Good night, my little prince.." Zira then whispered, "Tomorrow your training intensifies."_

* * *

The night was clear in the Outlands. Kuta maneuvered through the bone-filled land. He knew where he was going. Inside the huge cave, all of the lioness were fast asleep. Zira, Nuka and Vitani were next to a huge pedistal, made from a tree trunk. Laying inside it was the young Kovu, who was in a deep sleep. Kuta peeked inside the cave and found his target. Slowly, but quickly, he bounced on the walls, making sure to be quiet, and jolted towards the center of the cave.

He landed at the branch and saw the future king. He growled softly before raising his paw, with claws extended. He, however, sheathed them and gently stroked tuft of mane. He looked around and saw that no one hasn't noticed his presence yet. He needed to act fast. He bent down and grabbed the boy by the neck with his teeth, being careful not to seriously bite him. Getting a good grip on him, he ran out the cave. Outside, he jumped from rock to rock and bone to bone, being agile and swift. This, however, caused Kovu to wake up.

"W-What...Whats going on..." He looked up and saw the huge lion. "Ahhh! Help-"

"Shut it, kid. Or I'll kill you." The rogue said through his fangs.

Kovu quickly closed his mouth, but was very frightened by this rogue. Kuta continued to run from the Outlands. Soon, he made it out into the fields. Seeing that the outlanders were out of range, he let the boy go from his mouth and down on the ground. Kovu shivered at the massive appearance of the lion.

"Please don't eat me! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kovu yelled.

"Relax!" Kuta sneered. "I am not going to eat you. So get that out of your head."

Kovu felt a little relieved. But, of course, he was still scared. "W-Who are you?"

The rogue looked down at the boy. "I am Kutafuta. I came to take you away from that place."

"Why?"

"Because they are no good for you, child."

"I dont understand! I want my mother! I want my brother and sister! Take me back!"

"I cannot."

"Why?" Kovu asked in an sad and angry tone.

Kuta stood quiet for a few minutes. Then, he looked up at the stars. "I have seen a vision...of the future that lies ahead."

Kovu stood still, looking at him with confusion. Kuta continued. "Zira, your mother, plans to train you, to teach you to hate the king of Pride Rock. Yes, Simba. She wants to fill you with the same blackness as Scar had in his heart."

Kuta looked down at the cub. "She plans for you to get close the princess, Kiara, so that you can get closer to Simba...and kill him, as well as the rest of the royal family. Then, you shall be future king...and a new age of darkness shall fall upon the land."

"No! I dont believe you." Kovu said, shaking his head. "I just want to go home and be with my family."

"Why?" Kuta glared at the cub. "Why be in a home where you have no friends and all you know how to do is fight?"

"It not as bad as your think." Kovu protested.

"Oh? Is it?" Kuta asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Everyone likes me."

"Only because you are heir to Scar." Kuta said.

"Well...my brother and sister takes care of me."

"Only to make sure you don't get hurt. What would they need an injured heir for?"

"...my mother shows me love."

"By being abused?"

Kovu went to say something back, but stopped. Yes, he has been abused. a lot. Abused because of things he'd done, and not just from running on his own. He was far too nice, not crushing a bug like a normal Outlander. His mother disliked that from him.

"Zira does not love you. She merely keeps you to make you a strong lion, as a promise to Scar. To kill with no feelings attached. You will grow up without love, compassion, kindness. friendship, bonds, nothing. She also tells you to hate Simba for killing Scar and banishing your kind, but do you really hate the king?"

Kovu lowered his head as the rogue continued. "I have to take you away from them. You were hurt. I can see it in your eyes. Your soul is kind. You are a kind creature. But they will have nothing but negative influence towards yo-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kovu yelled, reaching his breaking point. "I don't care about the future, or any of that nonsense! I want to be with my family again! Take me back!"

Kuta, seeing how naive the boy is, has had enough. "Why do I try? I'm telling you the truth and you refuse to believe it? You would want to return to that selfish lioness who has nothing but blackness in her cold heart? If that's the case, you can return on your own. I'm through with you."

Kuta layed down on the grass with a thud, his back turned. Kovu gave off a 'Hmph!' before turning around, heading back home. As he began his trip back, he started to think. His mother had always clawed him. She never held him gently, but roughly. He was even scared at that devilish grin she gave him, which was not out of kindness. Plus, his siblings were no better. Especially Nuka. He was always jealous of him for having the attention he never wanted. Vitani, although the only one 'nice' to him, never seem to talk, laugh, or play with him. Just fight.

He never even knew the concept of 'fun' and 'play' until he first met Kiara. She was different. She was very nice to him, playful, full of joy and even offered to play. Of course he didn't know how to play Tag. And also, he never even had an opinion of whether or not he hated Simba. He was too small to remember what Simba had done. He was just frightened by his appearance and status as king.

Kovu haulted. Could it all be true? Did Zira have no love for him? Was he just being used? The more he started to realize the truth, the more he became sad. A little strand of tears left his eye and streaked down his cheeks. Looking back, he saw that the lion was still laying down at the same spot, gazing at the stars.

He had a decision. Go back to the sadness, or run off with this rogue. A gust of wind passed through his fur for a while. After a long pause, he made a decision. Slowly, he walked back to the lion until he was just beside him. Kuta did not look at him, but he sensed him next to him.

The young cub looked up at the rogue. "...Its really true then. Is it?"

Kuta looked down at the boy. "Yes."

The rogue gently took his paw and wipped the tears away from Kovu's eyes. "But there's a better life where you'll be going."

"Where?" Kovu asked.

"You'll see. For now, climb on my back and rest."

Kovu obeyed as he climbed the tall lion's back, till he was just on Kuta's back part of his mane. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes before drifting off into sleep. Kuta looked back and noticed the sleeping form of Kovu. In his mind, he was glad that the cub believed him and chose this for himself. He sighed and looked up at the stars.

_'The first task is complete. Now, the second task will be handled tomorrow.'_ Kuta thought before slipping into sleep himself. As he did, he could hear muttering from the cub's muzzle.

"...Daddy?"

Kuta paused before snorting. "Heh. Not even close, child."

* * *

The next day...

"WHERE IS HE?" Echoed through the cave of the Outlands.

Inside, everyone was startled by Zira's roar. Aparently, Kovu had vanished from his spot. Zira was furiated by this, and paced around the pedistal. Nuka and Vitani stood still, not making any type of movement.

"HOW COULD HE HAVE VANISHED WITH NO ONE KNOWING?" Zira yelled.

"Maybe the twerp got cold feet and scurried like a Meerkat." Nuka whispered before snickering.

Zira heard this and slapped him across his jaw...very hard. "Another comment like that and you'll be the next meal of this pride!"

The lioness gritted her teeth before looking at her daughter. "Vitani! Look around the area. If you spot him, report at once. And take this one with you." Zira pointed at the half-dizzy Nuka.

"Understood!" Vitan galloped out the cave, dragging the teen by the tail.

Zira turned towards the others. "The rest of you. Find the heir at once! NOW!"

Everyone didn't argue and left the cave to perform a search party. Zira walked back towards the pedistal, eraged by this. She looked up at the light from the hole she made yesterday.

"Scar. I shall not rest until I find him. You have my word..."

* * *

Pride Rock

Simba had woken up and walked outside, catching the morning breeze. He looked out at his kingdom. After the encounter with Zira and her cub, Kovu, he knew that something would be coming his way within the years, and vowed to protect Kiara and her pride. Even if it means to watch over her for now on. For now, he just took a walk through the fields. Soon, a Red-billed Hornbill came and landed on Simba's shoulder.

"Morning, sire." Zazu greeted.

"Morning, Zazu. Ready to give me the morning report?"

"Why yes. I-" Zazu paused.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Someone is approaching...and not far off."

The king looked outwards and saw a unfamiliar lion coming this way. It must be a rogue. Not wanting to wake the others, the king decided to confront this mysterious lion alone. He walked towards the lion. The two lions approached each other and stood inches away from one another.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my land?" Simba asked demandingly.

Kuta stood his ground, eyes not letting go of his. "Are you Simba, king of the Pridelands?"

"Yes. I am." Simba replied.

The rogue bowed down, respectfully. "Forgive me for trespassing into your land, your majesty. My name is Kutafuta, an independent rogue from far away. I do not wish to bring you harm. I merely need to speak to you at once."

Simba could see he was no threat and lightened up. "Alright. What do you need to speak to me about?"

"It concerns this..." Kuta went behind him for a sec before turning back, his mouth having a small cub who he placed down on the ground next to him. Simba's eyes widen as he recognized it.

"Kovu!" The king growled at him, which made the cub shiver in fear.

Kuta placed his paw between the two felines. Simba looked up at him furiously. "Why did you bring him here? Are you with Zira? Answer!"

Kuta shook his head. "No, your majesty. As I said, I'm an independent rogue. Please, listen to all I have to say. It involves this child...and the future."

Simba looked at the boy, who was scared out of his mind, before looking back at the rogue. He growled a little before nodding. "You may."

Kuta told him everything. About his gift, about Kovu and his lineage with Scar as his successor, and how he would kill Simba in the near future and become future king. It took a while to explain everything to the king, making sure to not miss any details, even if some were irrelivant. After he finish his explaination, Simba began to pace around, gathering the info given.

"So...this one will grow up and kill me and my family to take over as future king, and the land would be filled with darkness..."

"Yes. That is correct, your majesty." Kuta said. "The future of all that is sacred would be destroyed."

"I see. In that case..." Simba raised his paw, his claws extended. He looked down at Kovu as he was about to kill the prince. Kovu closed his eyes. Fortunately, Kuta stood in his way.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I did not bring him all the way here for you to end his life."

Zazu was confused. "That makes no sense. Why would you bring the king's future assassin here, if I may ask?"

Kuta took a deep breath before answering. "I would like you to accept him into your pride."

"What? Never!" Simba roared. "If he is Scar's heir, he should be dealt with now!"

Kuta stood up, raising his paw. "Please, allow me to explain further. Yes, he was hand chosen by Scar to be his future king, and he is your assassin. However, he is but a cub. He can change."

"How can a heir to an evil king such as Scar be changed? He's meant to follow the footprint of that tyrant." Zazu point out.

"Thats what they all say." Kuta said. "But many can change over a period of time. They just need some guidance; Someone who can point them to the right path. The Great King of the Past knows that...even Mufasa."

Simba gasped. "What? My father?"

"Yes. He believes that with his very soul as we speak."

Kuts slowly pushed Kovu in front of him. "This child could be manipulated to hate you, your majesty. He would. Zira intends to do so. But deep down, this cub is lonely and sad. He does not want a life like that. He just wishes to be accepted by someone. To love and be loved in return."

Kuta closed his eyes. "And if my words does not convince you, then perhaps this child's voice could."

Simba then looked down at Kovu, glaring at him with flashing red eyes. "Well? What do you have to say?"

"I...I..." Kovu tried to speak, but the glare from Simba made him all so frightened. His throat dried up.

The king looked at Kuta. The rogue knew. If the child could not speak up for himself, then there would be no point in doing all of this. The rogue looked down at the cub, who was looking back at him with a plea for help. He mouthed a small scentence, _'Go on. You can do this. I believe in you.'_ along with a nod.

Kovu swallowed the lump in his throat before he looked back the king and clearly spoke. "I-I-I dont want to hurt anyone. Honest. I...I just want to be enjoy life. My mother...she never gave me love. No kindness towards me. She keeps saying I'm too nice and tries to change that. I dont even know how to play...only fight."

Kovu began to cry. "She tells me to hate you, to be angry at you for what you did to my pride. But...I dont know what to think. I dont know who to believe, your highness."

Simba was taken back by the boy's words. He really was lonely and sad...and confused about the situation he was involved in. He didn't even know how to play and have fun. Hearing all of this, his thoughts about the cub began to grow less. Eventually, his eyes held no anger towards him. At least, not entirely. He pity him. Sorry for the rough life he was having, and what he was possibly going to have in the future.

Simba rose to meet the rogue's eyes. "So?" Kuta asked.

Simba sighed. "Kuta. Seeing as you went through all this trouble, I'd be a fool to not take the cub in. I can see that this one is different from the other Outlanders...and will accept him."

Kovu, for the first time, did not feel scared towards the king. Kuta bumped him forward with his forehead. Getting the hint, he walked slowly to the Lion King. Simba leered down and gave a very small smile of acceptance. Kovu, for once in his life, smiled back.

Kuta, sensing that he accomplished his task, turned around. "It seems the deed is done. I shall leave at once."

Kuta was about to leave, but Simba haulted him. "Wait! How about you stay here as well? You've gained my trust too, so Its only right that I offer you to stay in this pride."

Kuta, shocked at the proposal he was given, turned around and for the first time in ages smiled. "Your majesty...I am deeply grateful at your offer."

The rogue then frowned and looked at the morning sky. "Unfortunately, I cannot take that opportunity."

"How come?" Zazu asked.

Disregarding the mayordomo's question, he stared at the king. "Simba. Make sure that the cub stays within the pride. Make sure that he does not go back to the Outlands. I must go and spread word to the outlanders...that I have killed their heir."

"Why?" Simba asked.

"Zira does not know where he is. I must give her false news and keep the cub's whereabouts hidden. If not, they will come and take him back by force. I shall do my part to keep him safe."

The king frowned at his plan. "You realize that they will try to kill you. I know Zira. She will track you down by any means necessary."

"If it means a brighter future, then so be it." Kuta said harshly.

Horrified by the rogues own death wish, Kovu ran towards Kuta and rubbed his face on his forepaw. "Please don't do this, Kuta! Stay here! I don't want you to go!"

The rogue sighed and petted the cub's mane. "Kovu. Listen to Simba. Grow happy. Prove to him that you are not a threat as I have seen in my vision. Give him your fullest trust."

Kuta looked at the king and bowed once more. "Farewell, your majesty."

With that, he ran out of the land as quick as possible. Kovu kept his eyes on him until he could no longer see him. He lowered his head, sad that he left so quickly. Simba walked towards the cub and gently pulled him into a hug. Kovu didn't resist and held the king, crying again.

"Don't you worry. He's a strong lion. He will be okay." Simba assured.

"Are you sure?" Kovu asked.

"I have no doubts." Simba said. "Come, I shall introduce you to the pride."

Kovu nodded as he walked by Simba, going back to Pride Rock. Kovu looked up at the tall rock formation. His new home and his new life would begin here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so after a couple of you all liked the oneshot, I decided to make it a continuous story at your request. So, without further or do, let me introduce the second chapter. Enjoy. Oh, sorry if its a little short.**

* * *

Simba, Zazu and little Kovu reached up the Pride Rock, just outside of the cave. Kovu was a little nervous about staying in the Pridelands. He was concerned due to his status as an Outsider, not to mention what the others would think of him being here. Still, Simba accepted him in with partial open arms so it felt right. As they got to their destination, a lioness and a cub walked out. It was Nala and Kiara. Simba moved a little to hide Kovu from them.

"Morning, Simba."

"Morning, Daddy!"

"Morning, Nala. Morning Kiara."

The lioness and the cub went and nuzzled Simba lovingly. Kovu, still hiding from behind the king, looked over to see the three enjoying their morning embrace. witnessing this, he started remembering all those times he was forced to wake up and see Zira's scary face. He remembered how his adoptive mother would harshly get him awake and start his morning training with no meal until the middle of the day. He frowned, shivering from those thoughts.

"Where were you in the morning?" Nala asked.

"Well, about that..." Simba trailed off. "Something kinda happened while you were all asleep."

"Really? What?"

Simba moved a little to the side, revealing Kovu to the two lioness. Kiara, who recognized the cub, was both surprised and happy that she ran towards him, pouncing him at the same time.

"Kovu!" Kiara yelled happily.

"Kiara!" Kovu yelped.

The two cubs got up and jumped about, excited to see each other again. Of course, Nala was very skeptical about this.

"Simba, Is that Kovu?"

"Yeah." Simba said. "I'll explain."

Simba told his mate everything that Kutafuta told him. About Kovu, about the assassination, and how the land would be in a dark age. She looked at Kovu, who was watching Kiara making silly expressions.

"So...to prevent our death in the future, Kuta asked you to put him in our pride?" Nala asked curiously.

"Yes." Simba said before looking down. "I know. Its kinda hard to believe and all-"

"Honestly, I'm glad."

Simba looked up in shock. "Really?"

"Yes. When we first incountered Kovu with Zira, I could tell that he wasn't as evil as Zira claimed him to be, concidering that he was shivering. But the fact that he would be harshly trained to kill us does give me relief that Kutafuta took him away from there. Maybe he can have some hope to change by living here."

Simba, astonished by her worlds and open mind, smiled. "Thanks, Nala. I just hope what Kuta said is true."

Nala nodded, but frown. "But, what will happen if Zira found out?"

"Kuta said that he would lie to Zira about his whereabout. In the meantime, we must make sure that he must never go beyond the Pridelands, back to the Outlands."

"I see..." Nala looked over at Kovu. "This could be a little troublesome, but I'm sure we can handle raising another cub."

Simba looked at her confusingly. "Raising another?"

Nala snickered. "Of course. I mean, who else would teach him around here?

Simba slowly nodded as the two walked towards the cubs. Kiara got up and nuzzled her parents, while Kovu stood there, just observing with a curious expression.

"Kiara, would you excuse us for a minute? We need to have a talk with Kovu." Nala said.

"About what?" Kiara asked.

"Its kinda private, sweety." Simba said.

"Oh, okay."

Kiara said bye to Kovu before walked towards the cave. Simba then looked down at the cub, who was wondering what the talk would be about.

"Now, Kovu. Today I will introduce you to the pride. I ask that you to be on your best behavior. I also ask that no matter what, you will stay within the Pride Land's border. If I catch you even placing a paw on the Outlands, I will have to deal with you. Do you understand?"

Kovu quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Good." Simba then smiled. "By the way. Nala and I will, for the time being, be your adopted parents."

Nala looked down at the cub. "Nice to meet you, Kovu."

"N-Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Kovu greeted.

"Come along, Kovu." Simba ordered as all three of them walked into the cave.

* * *

Outlands

Zira was pacing around the entrance of their cave for hours. Its been half a day and there was no word of the heir. She was growing very impatient and felt like she couldn't contain her anger anymore. Just then, all the Outlanders returned. There were unsuccessful. Soon, Vitani and Nuka came back.

"Well? Anything?" Zira asked.

"Sorry, mother. We checked the entire area but there's no sign of him. I cannot even pick up Kovu's scent."

"Seriously, I don't know where that twerp went." Nuka added, though flinched at his mother's hiss.

"Impossible! There's no way that the heir could have left on his own. Unless..."

Zira began to think. She knew Kovu would never disobey her orders. He would not be dumb enough to leave on his own. Then, her thoughts changed to her enemy, Simba. The king did not like the cub from the first time he saw him. And from the way he glared down at the future king, he would do anything to kill the heir. Her eyes widen with realization.

"It must be Simba!" Zira growled.

"But how? Simba himself could not have came here and take him that fast. Hes too heavy and slowly, not to mention his age." Vitani pointed out.

"Perhaps, but then he may have sent one of his own to come and capture him. Either way, it all points to that pathetic king!"

Zira jumped up on top of a huge rock, looking down at the others. "I say we go and take him back. And if he has killed him, we shall go and murder the royals with our own claws and fangs!"

"Forgive me, but you are mistaken!"

Zira and the other lioness stopped and looked around, wondering who that voice was or belonged to. Zira rolled her eyes side to side, but saw no one. However, she can feel a presence from behind.

"Come out! I know your there!"

A second later, the rogue lion came out of his hiding spot just above Zira. The lioness looked up and gazed upon the mysterious lion with piercing eyes. Kuta glared down at Zira, their eyes interlocked with one another.

"Who are you?" Zira demanded.

"I am Kutafuta. An independent rogue from a far of land."

"What are you doing in my domain? This is not a place for even an outsider like you." Zira roared.

"I am here to give you news about your heir."

Zira's eyes widen. "My son! How do you...no, what do you know? Answer me!"

"I know that it was not Simba or his pride that came and took your little heir."

"Really." Zira said. "Then you tell me. Who was it?"

Kutafuta stared at the leader and all the other lioness. Vitani and Nuka walked near their mother waiting for the answer they desire. Kuta closed his eyes for a while long before he opened them up again. A grin was placed on his face as he opened his mouth.

"It was me."

"Why you-" Zira eyes were suddenly filled with flames of anger. "Return Scar's heir to me at once!"

Kuta smirked. "Oh, I wish I could. But I dont think its possible for me to do that, concidering that he was perfect nurishment for my body."

The lioness face froze. " dont mean-"

Kuta picked up his paw and began to lick each toe with his tongue. He then licked his lips and fangs devilishly. All the outlanders were horrified. Even Vitani and Nuka got cold feet. As for Zira, this merely made her reach her breaking point. She gave out a raging roar that would almost cause an earthquake. She turned towards her pride.

"SEIZE HIM, IMMEDIATELY! AND DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!"

All the lioness ran past their leader as they climbed up the rocks to reach the rogue. Kuta smirked as he ran to the side of the rocks and ran towards the elephant graveyard, hoping to lose them. He turned around and saw a few of the pack were right on his tail. A few more appeared on each of his side. One of the lioness rushed towards him and tried to bite him, but missed. He went and delivered a kick to her side, causing her to fall on her face. Another one went to tackle him from above, but he manieuvered.

"Persistant." Kuta thought.

"Use what you have learned in your trainings!" Zira yelled.

All the lioness ran fast and went to claw his side. He hissed as some of their claw's scraped his side, bleeding a little. Looking up, he noticed that here was a blockage to his path. He growled as ran towards the huge boned elephant's mouth until he slid through. The other lioness ended up getting stuck inside the entrance due to entering as a pack. Inside, Kuta moved slowly inside, which was filled with rib cages and small areas he needed to squeeze through.

"Damn."

The passage was tighter than he thought, giving him a few cuts and scrapes on his arms. He then saw an light at the end of the tunnel. He pushed through the bones and reached the exit. The sun blinded his eyes for a few moments. As he adjusted, he saw that he was surrounded by the outlander pride. Looking back, he saw Zira walking down a pathway with Nuka and Vitani in tow. He was surrounded.

"Well, now. It seems you've run out of places to run." Zira grinned.

Kuta glared at her. "Maybe. But it will take more than a few lioness to take me down."

"Oh? Well then, lets us see of that is true." She roared. "Attack!"

All the lioness jumped him all at once on the lion, making him roar as they all pounced on him. They began to bite his mane, his arms and legs, clawing him as well. Although he slapped a few with his paw and shook some off him, they kept coming fast. As hard as he tried, they were too much for him to handle. They soon had him down on the ground. All the lioness moved to the side, allowing Zira to pass through. She walked towards Kuta, who was trying to breath.

"For killing Scar's heir, you shall be put down for good."

Suddenly, the rogue began to laugh like he didn't care. "Hehe...go ahead. Kill me. It wont bring him back."

"No, it wont. But it will relieve my anger for it."

Kuta smirked and closed his eyes, ready for the blow which would end his life. Inside his mind, he started remembering little Kovu. The poor cub, would have lived to kill Simba, would now have a chance to change for the better. He could only have wished to see the cub change with his own eyes. Suddenly, he felt guilty for brushing the cub aside when he wanted him to say. His smirk faded and was replaced with a painful expression.

_"Kovu...I'm sorry." _


End file.
